wolfversetvfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Chamberlain
Katherine Chamberlain '''is the sole female vampire of the series. She is the second daughter of Christopher Chamberlain and Esther, and the younger sister of Adalyn Chamberlain and Harrison Chamberlain and the older sister of Justinian Chamberlain and Maverick Chamberlain and the aunt of Elizabeth Chamberlain. . Katherine is the Norwegian counterpart of Katerina; a Greek goddess from the previous show Natureverse Early History |-|Human Life= Los Angeles The Middle Ages, 10th Century Katherine is the second daughter of Christopher and Esther wealthy land owners from the Kingdom of Norway in the 10th century. Her mother gave birth to Adalyn and Harrison in the old world, but after Adalyn was sent away with Christopher's sister Dahlia as a payment for Esther's fertility spell (which was later covered up by Esther, who claimed Adalyn had died of the plague), Esther and Christopher were so devastated that they decided to move to the New world, where their natives were strong and healthy, where Esther and Christopher had two more children Justinian and Maverick (who was secretly fathered by a werewolf named Ansel). Katherine, like the rest of her siblings, was born a witch, but she did not tap into her powers prior to being turned into a vampire in her teens. Justinian was once violently beaten by his father Ansel for allegedly stealing his blade, unaware of the fact that it was really Katherine who had secretly taken it. Feeling guilty for the pain she had caused him, Katherine treated him with extra kindness for weeks afterward to make up for it, though Justin would not learn the truth about Katherine's involvement until many centuries later. In her teenage years, Katherine once threatened Ansel with a sword when he wouldn't stop viciously beating Justin with a whip. That night, she even tried to kill her him in his sleep for mistreating Justinian, and would have gone through with it had Maverick not stopped her. Katherine, like the rest of her siblings, seemed equally afraid of Ansel. Their mother Esther decided to tap into Dark Magic to cast an adapted version of Christopher's immortality spell, calling upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree for immortality. That night, unbeknownst to Katherine and her siblings, they drank wine laced with blood of, Ansel drove his sword through their hearts. After the children awakened, Ansel forced them to feed on the blood a local villager in order to complete their transition into vampires. After realizing that wood carved from the white oak tree would be fatal to them if stabbed into their hearts, they burned the tree to the ground for their own protection. Then, after the revelation of Esther's infidelity and the twins' true parentage lead to their mother's death, Katherine, Justinian and Carson swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. Physical Appearance Physically, Katherine is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Personality She's the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly. Katherine is also athletic and a cheerleader. Her favorite hobby is writing in her journal and says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Katherine's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". Katherine is always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Maverick calls her the mothering type. Powers and Ablities Weaknesses Relationships Justinian Chamberlain Justinian Chamberlain is Katherine Chamberlain's best friend and impulsive brother. At first she viewed him as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel person. Katherine began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Justinian's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Katherine declares her hate for Justinian. By the end of the season, Justinian and Katherine have reconciled and are now allies. Harrison Chamberlain Harrison is Katherine's older brother. Her relationship with him has been very dysfunctional. Harrison is in the habit of being very critical towards Katherine due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for vampirism, Harrison agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. Name * The '''name Katherine is a Latin name. In Latin the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. T * he last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court.